The present invention relates to a fishing rod wrapping device needle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fishing rod wrapping device needle that permits the thread to be captured from an end insertion type maneuver.
Presently, a wrapping thread initial portion is wrapped around the fishing rod at the position adjacent to where the eyelet base is to be placed. The eyelet base is then positioned on the fishing rod and subsequent thereto a separate piece of looped wrapping thread is positioned adjacent to the fishing rod in the area of the eyelet base.
The wrapping thread remaining portion is then wrapped around both the positioned eyelet base and the separate looped piece of wrapping thread. The wrapping thread remaining portion end is slid through the loop of the separate looped piece of wrapping thread.
The separate looped piece of wrapping thread is then moved in the direction opposite to where the eyelet is positioned. This movement causes the separate looped piece of wrapping thread to escape from the wrapping thread remaining portion while pulling the wrapping thread remaining portion end between the fishing rod and the wrapping thread remaining portion. The wrapping thread end is then removed from the separate looped piece of wrapping thread and pulled to securely fasten the eyelet to the fishing rod.
Numerous innovations for self threading needles have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that their use is solely for sewing machines.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,688 to Ketterer teaches a self-threading sewing machine needle whose pointed extremity is formed with a slot that extends upwardly into the bottom of the needle eye and defines a minor point at one side of and above the main needle point. The slot is non-planar in transverse configuration and provides a concave recess into the side of the main needle point into which recess the minor point is bent.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,911 also to Ketterer teaches a self-threading sewing machine needle that has a threading slot provided along the needle blade which opens into the needle eye. The needle eye is so constructed that reentry of the tread into the threading slot is deterred once the thread has been drawn into the needle eye.
Finally, another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,923 to Long teaches a self-threading sewing machine needle that has a threading slot entering onto the upper portion of the needle eye at approximately two thirds from the bottom of the eye. Further included is a point offset relative to the axis of elongation of the needle toward the same side of the needle which enters the slot enters the eye. The slot lies in a plane substantially normal to the axis of the needle in which the slot is formed. The needle includes a clearance above the eye and a thread accommodating groove.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for self threading sewing machine needles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.